


Stars

by newtiecure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Family Issues, Gen, Regulus Black deserved better, Sirius Black deserved better, Stars, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the black family and their obsession with stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtiecure/pseuds/newtiecure
Summary: The Black brothers just have one thing in common: the love for stars.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistake.  
Enjoy!

Stars.

Stars were the only thing the Black brothers still had in common.

When they were little they created a tradition of always seeing the stars together, regardless of whether things at home were good or bad (which was usually the case), they always ended up in the window of somewhere in the house looking at the stars.

When family parties became unbearable the brothers always ended up talking about stars, Andromeda usually joined them, sometimes even Narcisa entered the conversation.

The only thing that all the Black people had of equal it was the love for the stars. Maybe that’s why they all have names in homage to them.

His interest in stars was the only thing the Blacks didn’t hate about Sirius and it was the only thing from family he kept when he grew up.

When Regulus and Sirius were kids, they were best friends.

Things changed when Sirius entered Hogwarts.

When Regulus entered Hogwarts, the two were no longer speaking.

When his brother was drawn to Slytherin Sirius was not surprised, even in his heart hoping he’d fall into his home.

Regulus didn’t want to go to Slytherin, he wanted to be brave like his brother and join him but he couldn’t.

Even with all these problems they never stopped doing one thing, see the stars together.

It was a tradition and the Black never broke traditions.

In the years that the two of them were in Hogwarts, during the starry nights the two of them were together in the astronomy tower seeing the stars.

They never said anything.

All they did was see the stars.

They didn’t stop even when Sirius ran away from home.

They did until Sirius finished his studies at Hogwarts.

They went their separate ways.

But they never stopped with the tradition of stargazing.

They kept looking, but now alone.

Even though the death of the two brothers happened in different years, they had the same last thought.

"Stars".


End file.
